The Warrior, the Leader, the Hero
by Zebra with the Mohauk
Summary: The Titans are willing to go back to Tartarus, if they can take Annabeth chase with them, of course Percy goes with them, which will lead to certain eternal suffering, but none the lest, he fulfilled the prophecy and saved the day. one-shot


The Warrior, the leader, the hero

**Hey peeps, I had this idea, and just wanted to share, there might be like 1-2-3 chapters no more than that.**

**Summary: In the 2****nd**** titan war (**_I know, I know, I have/will make a lot of au endings for the series, I just, think of them, I guess)_** Annabeth gets captured by the titans, they will go back into Tartarus if they can take her, Percy takes her place. (Time Skip, 15 years after TLO) Sally Jackson and her son talk about Greek myths and stories, she tells him about Percy, the warrior, the leader, the hero.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(During TLO)**

_They were only keeping the war levelled; there was no way to win it._

_They were fighting in the throne room, they, as in, the heroes of Olympus._

_In that instant, even with all the yells and cries surrounding him,_

_The only thing he heard was her scream._

_He sprinted in the direction of the scream,_

_He found Annabeth in a small cage, he ran to it, trying to pick the lock on it._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'hero of Olympus' I see you've found your girlfriend."_

_Percy turned around, to find a pair of liquid gold eyes staring at him._

"_What will you do to her?" he asked coldly._

"_We are willing to go back into Tartarus", Kronos started, and everyone who were in earshot cheered, Percy knew that wasn't the end of it, "Of course, if we get to take Annabeth Chase with us."_

_Silence._

"_No, take me with you instead of Annabeth; we all know that's your plan" Percy said, loud enough that all the people in the huge open room_** (I can't remember if it was open around Olympus or not, I just how I picture it), **_on the top of Olympus, could hear._

_In that instant, Percy found himself the one in the cage, his mouth gaged and Annabeth's unconscious body lying on the ground about 30 feet away._

"_Fine, we will take Perseus Jackson, the true hero of the Prophecy, with us, instead of this useless girl." He yelled, so that most of Olympus could hear._

_Silence._

_With a snap of his fingers, Kronos vanished._

_The Last thing they heard of Percy, was _his _scream, as the titan slipped a bronze knife, into his back._

_Their Leader, their hero, their saviour; Percy Jackson, had been taken to a place far worst then hell._

**(Time Skip, fifteen years later)**

"Mom, can you tell me another Greek myth?" A twelve year old boy, with strawberry blond hair, and deep sapphire eyes, asked his mother; she had medium brown hair, that went just past her shoulders, she also had blue eyes, but much lighter than her son's; as they sat on some logs next to the cabin they were staying in, looking into the fire they both sat around.

"Ok dear, this story, is about Perseus the second;" She took a sigh; she knew every detail of this story, even though she wasn't there and never shared it to anyone until now.

"He was a Half-Blood (his mother told him a lot of these stories, even though he thought they were just myths), son of Poseidon, the only one for decades;

"Because the big three gods made a pact to not have any more children, even though they all broke it. Anyway, he was only your age when he got attacked for the first time, by a fury; it was then, that his best friend, who was a satyr, took him to a place called Camp Half-Blood. It was where many demi gods lived. At his first year, he went on his first quest, to find Zeus's master bolt, it was taken from him. When he succeeded, nearly everyone knew that he was most likely to be the child of the prophecy. Though his years at camp half-blood, he went on many quests, like retrieving the Golden Fleece, saving the moon goddesses and searching the labyrinth.

"It was nearing his 16th birthday, when Kronos was becoming more powerful, that he was told the Great prophecy:

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"Perseus and his cousin, Nico, thought that the only way to keep Perseus winning he must bathe in the river styx , as he did, Perseus made a small of his back his Achilles' ankle, s that unless he was hurt there, he would not die.

"So, as they battled, not only did Perseus know that he would die at the end of it all, but he still went into the front line of his army, to win.

"As he, Annabeth and other Half-bloods were fighting monsters and Titans' in the throne room of Olympus, Annabeth was taken by Kronos, to trap Perseus and take him with him to Tartarus, where he could make him suffer.

"In the end, he was taken by Kronos, and just before he left with Perseus, he slipped a Bronze knife into his back, he made sure that was the last thing they heard of Perseus.

"We know Kronos revived him, being such a powerful being, and gave him immorality, so that he would suffer forever." She hadn't noticed that tears were rolling down her eyes and she hoped he hadn't seen them, but it was most likely that he did, even if it was only the cracking of her voice.

"Mom," he said, "I hope to be like Perseus the 2nd"

"huh? Why is that? He died a horrible death." Now she was now sobbing.

"I don't like that part of him, but, I would like to be a hero, after all, you did name me after him"

She had to smile at this, it's nearly exactly said.

"You will Percy, you will"

**Well, if you hadn't already guessed it, that was Sally Jackson, she had a son with Paul 3 years after Percy died and he suggested the name for him (don't ask why I made Percy 2 look like that, I couldn't picture him looking like Percy 1)**

**So, yeah, my first One-shot, I hoped you like it, because I really like it.**

**All you got to do is click it.**

**Just under here.**

**It's Blue, and underlined, not easy to ignore!**

**Peace Out home Dogs!**

**-Bread**


End file.
